


Expectations

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Series: Of Judges and Warriors [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys and Undyne only happens on the side and probably won't continue for very long, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Fuck right off please and thank you!, If you're a lesbophobe thinking "oh cool! No Alphyne here! My kind of fic“ IT IS THE FUCK NOT, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Undyne, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pundyne, Slow Burn, The main course is Pundyne, The tags will be updated with every...well.. update., They fuck in the first chapter pffft, This is N O T lesbophobic and N O T meant for lesbophobes, Will break up and all that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: When he had jokingly offered Undyne the concept of friends with benefits as a stress relief, since they were both drowning in their own responsibilities, he never expected her to agree in the first place. He also never expected to fall for her in the process.Well, that one was a lie.He did, to some extent, think that one would fall for the other because really now, everyone knows friends with benefits never truly stay that way.





	1. Screwed

**Author's Note:**

> Hemlo, it is I, the desperate provider of Pundyne. This started out as an abstract bunch of scenes that I was ranting about to a friend that I suddenly connected and forced myself to start writing a whole fic about. Do I have the whole story planned out? No. Do I know how romance works? Not at all. Am I going to wing this? Most likely! So stick around and watch this mess unfold, let's see where rarepair hell takes us. Also I'm so out of practice with writing, it's sad. Fingers crossed at this point, pffft.

_'welp,'_ Sans thought, _'i'm screwed.'_

Then, he laughed. 

"Somethin' funny, boneman?" Growled the fish monster that was currently straddling his hips. His ecto-member was buried deep inside her as she ground down on him, panting harshly through her sharp teeth. The short skeleton chuckled, thinking of his ironic pun once more. He looked up at her questioning yet amused gaze. She most likely already knew his answer.

"just thought of a pun." He said honestly. Undyne rolled her visible eye, but a toothy grin formed on her face. "Of course you are. You always are. But can you focus on the current activity? 'Cause I don't feel like riding you today." She replied as she hooked her fingers through his ribs, listening to the satisfying groan that emitted from him as she fell backwards onto the bed and dragged him above her.

Sans hovered over her and stared. There lay the warrior, the heroine of the Underground. The captain of the Royal Guard. His younger brother's best friend and mentor. 

His friend with benefits. 

She was splayed out in front of him, completely nude and bared for him. He let his eyelights roam as he appreciated every single blue scale, now shining with sweat, on the body beneath him. Every inch of her was perfect, from the curve of her waist to the dark blue nubs on her breasts. He looked at her red hair, let loose from its usual ponytail and scattered across the bed. 

Finally, he made eye contact with her. Her eye was half lidded and the narrow black slit amidst the yellow stared back at him with absolute need. "Take a picture, punk! It'll last longer!" She taunted, unable to help the comment. Sans swallowed the blue saliva his magic formed, somehow, as her naturally raspy voice was not helping. 

He was in quite a sticky situation, pun intended. When he had jokingly offered Undyne the concept of friends with benefits as a stress relief, since they were both drowning in their own responsibilities, he never expected her to agree in the first place. He also never expected to fall for her in the process. Well, that one was a lie. He did, to some extent, think that one would fall for the other because really now, everyone knows friends with benefits never truly stay that way. He wasn't dense. He knows his tropes. 

It was good that she didn't show any signs of feelings for him. After all, all he was to her was stress releif. 

Sans shook his head to dispel the thoughts, because not only were they half true, but also because he decided to save his worthlessness and self-deprecation for another time. His natural grin strained into something along the lines of smug as he stared down at her with narrowed eyesockets. "nah, i think i'll just eat you out instead." he responded cockily.

Just as he pushed himself back to stare at her slick arousal, she wrapped her legs that were once open around him. "No the fuck you won't! Stop being lazy, you shit! Fuck me!" She demanded, no actual authoritative tone in her voice, but rather frustration. It made sense, he thought. It's what they were doing this for. To get rid of that frustration. Yet here he was, being the defiant little ass he is. 

"what will you do if i don't, 'dyne?" He teased, running his skeletal phalanges down her sides slowly, just the way she liked it. She groaned and arched her back, weaving her fingers through her own hair. _"Sans, please!"_ She whined desperately, eye shut tightly. "... _shit_." Sans cursed under his breath. Just staring at her was enough to make him blow his load, but then she had to go on and _beg_.

He exhaled shakily and finally tore his eyes away from her face, scooting himself forward so that their hips were touching in the place of their connection. She shivered from even that small motion, and he knew she was extremely close, as he was. He leaned down so that she could wrap her arms around his shoulders then leaned into her fins.

"you ready?" He whispered. Undyne felt another shiver run down her spine at the deep voice that spoke so close to her. "Hell yeah. Fuck me with your glowstick." She murmured, and smiled in satisfaction to herself at the snort the skeleton let out. "un-fucking-believable.." She heard him mutter in mirth, before he pulled his hips back and with a quick thrust pushed all the way inside her once more.

 _"Fuck!"_ She was immediately cursing, even though it was barely any action compared to their usual. Something about Sans's way of doing everything aroused her. The way he talked with that deep voice of his, the way he used his magic, the way he carried himself about care-freely, the way he held her tightly during their... actions of intimacy. She really couldn't have picked a better partner for this. Not like everyone was willing to befriend someone with such high ranking, better yet platonically mess around with them.

She was given no time to adjust, not that she needed it, when Sans delivered his next thrust. She clawed at his bones that shone with his magical royal blue sweat, dramatically gasping for air. Sans's member wasn't the longest, but what it lacked in length it made up for with its _massive_ girth. She felt overwhelmed nearly everytime they do this, and they do this quite often.

"h-holdin' up okay?" The skeleton mumbled into her fins, and she felt something within her almost flutter. He was so nice, when he was supposed to be rawing her. "Ngh..y-yeah...hhh-f-fucking faster." She groaned, feeling herself get drunk on the sensations. Sans growled at the permission to lose control and clenched his fists.

"as you wish." With that, his pace went from zero to a hundred in a split second. Undyne yelped in pleasure as he rammed himself inside her, her walls barely able to keep up. It wasn't often that Sans took charge, not because of his laziness but because of their constant switching, but when he did, he did it well. 

Undyne's bed could only take so much, she wondered when it would finally give in and break. They'd both agreed Sans's bed was no place for sex, and decided Undyne's house was safest. They'd think people would get the wrong idea with how many times Sans was missing conveniently around the same time strange sounds were heard from Undyne's house, but it seemed Waterfall monsters were all too busy to care.

She felt a coil begin to clench in her gut and she let out a whine which Sans seemed to like, if the bite he gave her neck was anything to go by. She clawed at the back of his skull and arched her back. "Sans," she moaned, "S-Sans, I-! I'm c-close!" She warned, legs already beginning to tremble in anticipation and excitement.

The skeleton groaned. "m-me too. come on, you'll come for me, won't you?" Oh no, he was doing the thing. She growled before he had even continued, lulling her head to the side and allowing him to lick where he had bitten her. "th-that's it, babe. just l-like that. c'mon, let go for me, c'mon.." He rambled, eyesockets shut tight in concentration.

"Sans! S-Sans! _Sans!_ " Undyne chanted the other's name like a prayer, head thrown back as she completely lost herself. _"come for me, undyne."_ That was the last thing she heard him say before she screamed his name one more time as she released, the world going white for her during her orgasm. Sans recognized that, as she clamped shut on him, he needed to pull out before it was too late. 

And pull out he did as he let out his own guttural howl, watching his magic fall onto the taller monster's belly. He let himself collapse beside her on the huge bed the fish warrior owned, panting in breaths he didn't need. Undyne gulped and stared at the ceiling of the unlit room, heavily breathing. 

"..Holy shit, dude." Sans laughed loudly at her final verdict. "real romantic, 'dyne." He jabbed, rolling onto his spine and turning his head to look at her. She snorted and looked back at him. "That defeats the purpose of this, dumbass." She shot, rolling her eye at the "makes sense" expression and shrug he gave her.

He propped himself onto his elbow and hovered over her. "jokes aside; need anything?" Undyne rolled her eye again. "Isn't aftercare supposed to be after BDSM? Why do you ask after every fucking session?" She questioned. Sans blinked at her, before giggling like a little schoolgirl. "heheheh... _fucking_ session." 

Undyne stared at him for a good minute before grabbing one of her pillows and throwing it directly at him. "Get the fuck out of my house." She ordered playfully, watching him laugh as he ducked away. He lost his balance doing so and fell off the bed, but continued to laugh as she pelted him with more pillows. "Get out. The damned are not welcome in this place."

"can the damned at least get their clothes back?" He asked, looking around the floors of the dark room. "No. As punishment, you walk around naked, all the way to your house in Snowdin. 'Tis the price of being a smartass." She explained as she threw his clothes at him. Sans struggled to keep the fluttering of his soul at bay, damn near dropping the clothes she threw at him because his hands shook too much. He's got it bad. And she didn't even have the slightest clue. 

"Actually, don't put those on yet," she said out of the blue, "Papyrus, or literally anything ever, would be able to smell you from like ten miles away. You _reek_ of sex, dude, and _I'm_ the one who's got come all over her. You can use my shower." She explained, crossing her legs as she continued to lie down on her bed. Sans hummed in agreement.

"'kay, thanks 'dyne." He muttered in gratitude, beginning to walk towards the door. If his legs quivered _slightly_ , he could only wonder how her legs were functioning. Before he could finish the thought, she spoke once more. "And who knows, you just _might_ get lucky and have me join you in there." She sang.

Sans paused on his way to the door and looked at her. Hey eyelid had drooped the way it had before, giving him the sultry look that sent all kinds of signals to his conjured groin. He stared at her for a brief second, as if to make sure he heard her right, before his grin returned to his face, filled with mischief. "round two?"

"You bet."


	2. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sans runs away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H-...Hi.. I, uh... I can.. I can explain...
> 
> -Insert gif of black guy slapping a glass of water as a distraction and making a run for it.-
> 
> Ugh, but seriously, I'm so sorry, dudes. I warned y'all that I am not very good at this commitment thing, I've left you with nothing since December. December! But I swear, shit kept popping up! I had to rewrite this chapter like, five times! Broken ass laptop. And real life circumstances really weren't helping. I should probably be doing something useful at the current moment but I've elected to write instead. This chapter is extraordinarily short, and I'm sorry I made you wait this long for something so disappointing. Hopefully I'll have something better up soon? And I hope soon isn't in April, two months like last time, pffft. But thank you for sticking around if you did!

The snow shuffled beneath the short skeleton’s feet as he sauntered to his destination. He should be at work, at his sentry station, but he isn’t. He had already walked past it, and was currently on his way to where he usually spent his work hours. The bones of his feet felt cold despite the socks and slippers, but he ignored it, because skeletons don’t feel the cold, as he made his way to his friend.

Sans’s eye lights briefly brightened as the door he was looking for finally came into view. The striking violet made a sharp contrast against the natural shades of Snowdin, making it stand out in a way it could not hide. He reached the door and stared, before turning his back to it and sliding down to the ground. His pants did little to protect his bottom half from the sudden temperature change, but he ignored that as well.

He held his natural grin and rose a fist to the door. “knock knock,” he spoke, articulating the words with two actual knocks. He waited. It wasn’t often his friend replied after the first attempt. On some days, they were eager to begin their jest battles, but on others, they were quiet, perhaps not showing up at all. It almost seemed like they’d wanted him to go away. And sometimes, Sans was tempted to do just that. But for whatever reason, he found himself unable to. He knew what loneliness could do to a monster.

A breeze blew by in an almost comedic timing. He chuckled, a shiver running down his spine. He shook his head as if to clear it, raising his fist once more. “knock knock,” he tried again, wondering where his partner was today. They’d told him once that they were a fan of baking. He tried to bake once. It was hard and time consuming. Not a task for a lazy skeleton, such as himself.

“Who’s there?” A response came after what seemed like an hour. Sans let out a small huff, his grain straining in what felt like relief. “theodore.” He said before he could stop himself. He was sure he’d said this one before, and the small giggle behind the door further proved his suspicions. He felt himself be more at ease at the sound. She was in a good mood today.

“Theodore who?” She asked in amusement, feigning ignorance. Sans shut his eye sockets and stuffed his gloved hands into the pockets of his hoodie. “theodore wasn’t open, so i knocked.” He delivered, indulging in the snorts coming from the other side of the door. He felt himself let out a snicker or two of his own, unable to help himself.

The female behind the door cleared her throat and he could imagine her sitting up straighter. “Knock knock!” She had said it with such enthusiasm, Sans was already smiling. “who’s there?” She giggled, “to!” Ah yes, Sans had heard this one before. It seemed today was the day of shitty reruns. Not that he minded. “to who?”

“No, silly! It’s to _whom!_ ” She gave her punchline with a loud laugh, and he chuckled in response. “you seem to be in a good mood today,” he commented lightly. His friend sighed and he pretended to feel her lean on the door between them. “I am just relieved, friend! I thought you were not going to come today, you were late again.”

To that, Sans rose an eyebrow. “was i?” The question was genuine. It didn’t feel to him as if he were late. He didn’t know they had a timing either. He suddenly felt bad, realizing that she waits for him behind that door every day. “Indeed, but it is alright! You’re here now, are you not?” She tried to make it seem like she didn’t mind. Sans winced.

“it seems like it,” he chuckled. “sorry, i’ll try to come earlier next time. just got held up by something today.” As he heard her shift, he suddenly felt as if he hadn’t made the best choice of words he could’ve. “Oh? Would it be alright to ask what it was that held you up today, dear friend?” Her tone was teasing, and Sans could already feel himself blushing.

As if someone could see his skull become enveloped in blue, he swung the grey hood of his hoodie over his head and tried to sink into his own clothes. “nothing…” The word was mumbled quietly and muffled by his clothes, so the monster behind the door hummed. “Mm? What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you there,” she teased.

“i said it was nothing!” The skeleton exclaimed, still hiding behind his clothes. His friend laughed. “Are you sure? You do sound a bit tired today. Perhaps your, ah… _activities…_ from yesterday are catching up to you?” Sans groaned and wished he could clip into the floor like a badly made video game, not basking in the sound of her laughter anymore.

He couldn’t bring himself to respond. If he did, he would be denying her claims. But it wasn’t like she was wrong. That was indeed the reason he walked slower. Just because he topped doesn’t mean it didn’t exhaust him. Especially when they had gone not once, not twice, but _three times_ in a row. He couldn’t believe he actually had enough stamina.

“why did i tell you about this again,” he whined out loud, causing the older monster to laugh louder. “Because I had pestered you about your recent slightly less depressed aura and you don’t have the ability to say no to such a charming monster such as myself?” Sans blinked. There was a pause of silence, so long the monster behind the door thought she might’ve said something wrong, but Sans spoke.

“sounds about right,” he joked while shrugging, not that she could see him. She covered her mouth and giggled. “I feel I’m beginning to warm up to the concept of it, you seem to be feeling a bit better each time you come back.” Ah, yes. At first, she had been border on appalled of the idea of being so close and intimate with someone you don’t love, or at least don’t plan to commit to.

But it wasn’t entirely like that, was it.

Curse his one-sided feelings.

He shook his head once more, preparing to joke again. “well, don’t come to me, i don’t think i can handle two friends with benefits.” The monster sputtered, turning to the door to glare at him in shock, not that he could see. “What?! I didn’t— I wasn’t implying—” Sans hadn’t even let her finish stuttering in indignation before he was laughing loudly.

He wasn’t sure if the laugh was real as it died down and they sat in silence. She, apparently, either felt the same way or was a mind reader, because her next words were muttered lowly, as if secrets. “Are you going to tell her?” She muttered lowly. Sans froze. His gloved phalanges automatically clenched and he ground his teeth, grin strained.

“tell her what?” He had done everything in his power to sound deadpan and ignorant, but no matter what, she still saw straight through him. “You know what,” she asserted, tone firm yet sad. Sans remained stiff. He really doesn’t feel like getting any pity. He couldn’t remember how the topic came to light, but he was already wishing the two would drop it.

“there’s nothing to tell,” he insisted, but he knew his tone wasn’t nearly as strong as hers. His hands wanted to shake, but he clenched them tightly. But what was to stop his very core from doing so as well? “Dear friend... this is not good for you. Please, it would be better if you confessed to her. What could be the worst thing to happen if you did?”

Sans scoffed. The old lady didn’t know the half of it. The feelings aren’t reciprocated, he _knows_ this, so why? Why would he do something so foolish? Not only will it ruin what he and Undyne have, but it could possibly ruin what _Papyrus_ and Undyne have. She might feel weird, being friends with a guy whose brother was hopelessly in love with her.

His breath hitched.

In love with her. He was in love with Undyne.

“i’m gonna go.” The old monster behind the door was startled by the declaration, listening to him shuffling and shifting as he stood up. “I’m sorry, dear friend. I did not mean to upset you.” Her voice was laced with so much guilt, Sans felt like he was choking. He doesn’t even need to breathe. “you didn’t, i just… i should probably head to work. my shift started.”

What a lame excuse. He knows she doesn’t buy it for a second. “Very well. I will see you later then, friend,” she mumbled sadly. Sans felt like the most selfish monster in the Underground. Instead of just changing the topic, he just up and leaves his friend, who only has him to talk to. Despicable, he was. As he walked away, fists held tight, his soul ached and his bones rattled. He blamed the wind, but of course, that was silly.

 Because skeletons don’t feel the cold.


End file.
